Finding Answers
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: After escaping imprisonment, the gang continues their journey, but worry and fear gets in the way; realizing they could die before saying their true feelings first. Can they spill in time? HuskyNana. UPDATED AFTER 2-YEAR HIATUS.
1. Escaping

**Hoi guys! 8D don't you just LOVE +Anima fics? ;) I REALLY love HuskyNana :) So I'll make a deal with ya. This site lacks HuskyNana, which makes me sad, so if someone would upload a few, I'd be SO grateful, it's not even funny! :D Alright, so here's "Speaking", 'Thoughts', and (bold)me speaking(/bold) so, are you ok with that? You got it? Good! 8D So, this thing'll get uploaded every, what, one or few days? Good enough for me XD So, we have exams and stuff coming up soon and I HAVE to find my Field Day shirt or I get an F in PE. :( Stinks! So, read and review :D Remember, it keeps my spirit up. :) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN +ANIMA. I ONLY OWN THE FIC.**

**! - ! - ! - ! - !**

She panted heavily as she and her friends ran out the gates. Her shackles were still on her feet, chains now lost. Thousands of other +Anima were running along with her, shoving and pushing to get away from the imprisonment they were trapped in. They separated boys and girls, making it harder for the girl to find her friends. While thousands of past prisoners ran, hundreds of guards chased after them. She was aggravated. Finally, they were past the amounts of gates and watch dogs and everyone was able to use their +Anima.

She sprouted her bat wings and flew into the air, instantly searching for her friends. She felt a poke on her shoulder and screwed her head around, seeing her guy friend, Cooro. The crow +Anima was holding her other guy friend, Senri by the wrists as they scouted out for the fish +Anima. Most of them had made their way into the water, but not him. No, he was a thinker and wouldn't dare leave his friends behind. Suddenly, she heard her name ringing through her ears.

"Nana," the voice screamed. Nana saw it was her other guy friend, her crush, Husky, and dove down instantly. Right before he got whipped on the back, she picked him up and flew right back next to her other friends. "Thanks,"

"Welcome, Husky," she smiled warmly and he returned it. The group of four started up again, going full blast.

The four made it to a clearing that was far away from that horrible place. They made the +Anima work, not getting much food or water. They had much too much sun, enough to have some perish and some had strokes, falling down, only causing more whipping. If someone was sentenced to be killed, they made and forced everyone to watch. Sadly, many of the friends Nana made there had gone for trying to escape or tried changing into their +Anima forms.

The group landed on the soft, soft grass and Nana instantly fell in pain. Using her +Anima for the first time in several months had taken too much out of her, not to mention all the whipping, slapping, abuse, everything that everyone received. It was all too much for her. She winced, shaking like mad as she grasped the green, soft, gentle grass in her cold, sweaty, scratched and scarred hands. Letting out groans of pain, Husky lowered next to her and wanted to console her. He realized if he rubbed her back, she'd only be in more pain, making it harder for him to bare. Hearing Nana's sobs and screams only made him feel like it was his entire fault.

They were in the prisons after being captured by some normal humans. They hated +Anima, along with Delly, the girl Nana had thought changed before telling her to go with Cooro and his gang. They were sent there many months ago, enduring all the pain and suffering that had been shoved into them by having something that saved them from death. Nana was a drunk-farmer's daughter, having stabbed him for beating on her mother. He ran after her with a butcher knife and her +Anima evolved there, saving her in the dark night.

"Nana," Husky put a hand on the sobbing girl's arm. "We're away from them. I know it stings, but it'll be over soon. All this pain will end. I promise."

"We're sorry that your friends had passed." Cooro said, giving a sheepish smile. "They almost got me and Husky too."

"If it weren't for Senri, we wouldn't be here by now." Husky added.

"I'm glad you're fine." she tried to smile, but choked on suppressing sobs, causing her attempt to fail. "I'm just hurting in my back is all."

"Did you want me to see if I can fix it?" Husky offered.

"If you want too," Nana blushed as he nodded.

Gulping, Husky unbuttoned a few buttons on the back of her dress, slowly unhooking the button from it slot. Nana blushed harder with every button he undid. He followed her blush, only doing it harder. Cooro had to hide behind Senri to laugh himself out of the scene. Senri smirked a bit, suppressing a chuckle. Husky only went as far as five buttons, showing off her bare back. He touched a scar, tracing it around the wing printed on her back. She screamed quietly and he immediately pulled his hand away. Senri had some medicine he stole in his pocket and gladly gave it to Husky.

"This may sting a bit, ok?" Husky warned her as he squirted some into his hand.

Nana nodded, holding the grass harder and biting her lip down until it bled. Its wild sting took over and she wanted to scream so bad. She was trying to refrain from being called a weak or stupid girl from Husky. He knew better by then, knowing how horrible it'd be to call her weak when she went through so much more than them. At every death for one of her friends, she'd cease from crying, holding lumps in her throat as Senri, Husky and Cooro grasped her hands, trying to calm her down.

She stifled a few tears as Husky applied the medicine. He noticed this and nodded at Cooro as he nodded back. She needed someone to hug or hold her hand. It would kill him inside, seeing his best friend hold his crush's hand, but it would kill him more if he didn't do anything to help her out. Cooro came over and held the girl's hand, wanting to shoot himself because the grip she had was so strong. Husky finished applying the medicine and buttoned up her dress after taking out a few body-wrapping bandages and tying them around her chest and back. She blushed a few times as he did this, but she handed it to him, not knowing why she'd be blushing if he didn't touch her. After he was done, she released Cooro's hand and he fell back, grasping his hand in pain.

"I'm sorry," Nana wiped a stray tear.

"Its fine," he winked.

"You ok, Nana," Husky gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yea," she nodded slowly.

That night, Nana sat up because the scratches and scars on her back ached so much, she couldn't lie down. Husky woke up in the middle of the night to her slow lullaby. Her voice was so heavenly, so beautiful, he almost fell asleep himself listening to it. He managed too stay up, though.

"Good night my Angel, time to close your eyes. And save these questions for another day." Nana quietly sang, hugging her knees and putting her head on top of them. "I think I know what you've been asking me. I think you know what I've been trying to say."

Once her eyes closed, Husky took this chance to take his pillow and push it under her falling head. As she curled up into a ball, he dragged her blanket on top of her and stole her pillow. He put it right next to hers, just watching her. He silently pulled his hand up to her face, stroking her cheek softly. From her cheek, he moved up to her blonde-brown hair.

"She's too pretty…" he said.

He pulled his covers onto hers and wrapped his arms around hers warm, scratched body. Husky lowered his hands to her arms, pulling up her dress sleeves. He found several scars there, a few still bleeding and more were just peeling scabs. His arms were hurt too, but not as much as hers. He felt horrible. She had been abused before she almost died, but seeing how she was in prison with no one to help her, not even her +Anima, it made him fall apart. At least Senri was licking at her blood. He had done that to Rose, Cooro, and even himself, but Nana avoided it. Husky felt like a hornet stung him a million times in the stomach, the same spot repeating, all because of Nana's hurt. He cradled her, without waking her, and fell asleep while holding her in his loose, yet tight grasp around her waist.

**Ok, so the next chapter should be up soon. I was going to add more, but it's 11:37 over here and I've only been getting about 3 hours of sleep. TTYL and PLEASE review!!!**


	2. Sleeping and Naughty Dreams

**Hoi! :D More HuskyNana in this thing, so look out! xD lol, I was thinking a couple of chapters ahead today at school. IDK why in the WORLD I was so tired this morning! I got more hours of sleep than normal (WAY MORE!) and I almost fell asleep today during an assembly! 0.0 Well, I'm listening to the lullaby Nana was singing, but it's Billy Joel singing XD LOL! So, I hope you guys are enjoying, because this is just a blast to write! X3 So, please review and enjoy! 8D And thanks SO much for the reviews on the last chapter! ;) Here are the review responses:**

**Kurochanwithwings:**** Thanks very much! The advice helps. :) So from now on italics are for thoughts :D**

**Dancer-Purple: ****Very welcome! And thank YOU for reviewing ;) Yea, HuskyNana doesn't get as much love as it should. )":**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN +ANIMA. I ONLY OWN THE FIC!**

**! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! **

Husky woke up to Nana's hair in his face. He sighed in relief, noticing she was still asleep, and sat up. He yawned and grabbed a towel, going to the river to catch some fish. Once he got back, he saw Cooro snacking on some berries, Senri preparing snake to put on sticks and Nana making a fire by colliding two rocks, creating flashy sparks. Husky smiled mentally and walked to Nana, helping her start the fire by rubbing two sticks together. As if on cue, both the rocks and the sticks created sparks and burning wood as they let it fall to the pile of logs. Senri finished his final snake and put it over the fire while Husky put the fish on sticks and placed them over the fire.

"Smells so good," Cooro drooled over the smell, still consuming his fruit.

"Are you always this hungry?" Husky raised a brow with his monotone voice, a straight look still plastered on his face.

"It's how we survive, isn't it?" Cooro smirked, thinking he made a brilliant point.

"I'm in water all day, which is how people survive longer." Husky assured him. "Just digesting water can save you."

"Shut up," Cooro threw a berry at his forehead.

"I give you fish and you throw food at my head?" Husky asked, pointing to the squished fruit on his forehead.

Nana giggled, taking it off of his forehead with her index finger and sticking it in her mouth quickly. He blushed a bit, but she only giggled. Senri noticed that the food was done and nudged Husky out of his embarrassment and forced him into focus of the slightly burnt food. Husky quickly pulled out the snake and fish while Cooro crawled over like a toddler, looking like a dog once he sniffed the delicious rations.

"Can I have some? Please," he pleaded.

"If you shut up while we're at the meeting." Husky bargained with the crow +Anima.

"Yea, ok," Cooro eagerly nodded as he received his food.

"Meeting," Nana asked.

"The +Anima are holding a meeting today. You know, to make sure no one comes after us anymore and ways to prevent it." Husky explained. "They're going to tell us ways to get out of trouble if it confronts us again."

"Oh, I guess no one told me." Nana looked at her scarred hands with a slight frown until Husky put a hand on her shoulder.

"I told you," Husky smiled.

"When," she raised a brow. She couldn't tell which confused her more. Husky smiling or the fact that he had told her something and she forgot.

"Just now," he shrugged, taking his hand away to eat his food.

**! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! **

The group followed the directions they were told to take. Husky, of course, led them. Cooro was to busy counting how many berries he had and wondering how they kept decreasing every time he took a bite. Senri was looking and pressing flowers along the way. Nana had nothing to do. She increased her pace, catching up with Husky and his staff and continued her previous pace again once she met his side.

"Hi," Nana said.

"Hi," he replied. "Why aren't you…?"

"Nothing to do." she shrugged.

"Ah," he nodded.

"Aw man!" Cooro exclaimed.

Husky and Nana looked back with confused faces. They were wondering why he was counting out the fruit in hands with a frown.

"The berries keep getting smaller!" Cooro whined. "How,"

"Idiot," Husky sighed and turned his head to face forward. Nana did the same, just replacing his sighs with little snickers.

Once they reached their destination, they saw other +Anima piling in each row of bleachers they had set up. How they got into a clearing, only your imagination could give you an answer. Husky told Cooro to stop whining about his berries and follow him to a row they could sit in. They met up with Rose in the end. While they caught up with her in adventures, a hammer, not a gavel, a stolen hammer slammed against the podium at the front. They saw a girl Nana had made friends with, who was almost killed, Rina.

"Settle down," she ordered as the crowd hushed slowly. "I know there's been a lot wrong for the past few months. But I'm very proud to announce that all of the jailed +Anima have escaped!"

Roars of happiness and cheers ran through the stands.

"Although, some +Anima are endangered at the moment." Rina added sadly and walked up to the seats Husky, Cooro, Senri, Nana, and Rose were sitting at. "Nana, bat +Anima, right?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Cooro, you're a crow +Anima?" Rina asked.

"Yea, why," he raised a brow.

"I need you both to fly up above the tress and set this tent up." she handed them a yellow cloth. "I'll tell you when you're high enough."

"O-Ok," Nana bit her lip down, knowing her wings weren't fully recovered.

Husky noticed this and gave her a face that asked, "Do you think you can?" and she meant what he was trying to say. She gulped a little, but not much, and gave him a slow nod. She and Cooro grabbed an end of it and flew above the trees, Nana suffering great pain. Once they dropped it, they noticed that it went completely invisible. Staring in awe, the found the front after a while of searching and entered, taking their previous seats.

"Everyone, into your +Anima form." Rina demanded. "Once I call what type of +Anima you are, flying, swimming, etcetera, stand up so I can identify you."

Everyone nodded and stood as they heard their type. Nana stood, not seeing many females around. She remembered all of the people who hadn't survived. Only a few hundred girls were there, the rest being boys. She just didn't understand it. Thousands of prisoners escaped, but only a few hundred girls? She sadly sat down as the wild animals had been called. 

"Alright, so everyone's been checked out." Rina nodded, examining all of them and her butterfly wings and antennas sprouted out. "My method for us all to stay safe is we stay in groups. Most of you are already in groups, but we might have to get you people safe. If this is too much, too bad! There's another method if we're a few short."

"What's that," Someone rang out.

"Hold on, I'll get to it!" Rina hissed, clutching her paper tightly in a fist. "We have very many more, so you listen up!"

_Brat_ Nana thought, laying her head on Husky's shoulder. He turned his own and looked down at her. Her yellow-green eyes, slowly losing reality and slipping into dream land. Cooro reached his hand for her shoulder, which she slowly pushed away.

"I don't want to stay awake." Nana whispered in a sleepy tone.

"You have too," Cooro whispered back.

"Who's going to kill me?" Nana raised a brow. "Look, you guys can just tell me everything afterward and wake me up right before we leave. That ok with you?"

"Have you been getting enough sleep?" Husky asked, ignoring the fact that she was leaning on his shoulder.

"Not since my first day." she shook her head sadly.

_That'd make sense. _Husky thought to himself. _That might be why she was singing last night._

"Husky…" Nana grasped his attention. "You ok?"

"Yea, just thinking." he nodded. "Go ahead and sleep. It's probably because you're hurting to bad, right?"

"Mhm," she nodded before falling asleep.

Husky slowly reached his hand out to hers the second she fell asleep. Once he gently let it drift down to hers, Cooro looked and a smirk crept across his face. Husky growled at him, causing him to stop immediately and turn his attention to Rina again.

"Use as much +Anima power as possible when confronted!" Rina exclaimed. "If you don't, you **will** be captured and you **will** be slaves again."

They nodded as she continued her rant. No one really paid much attention when a boy +Anima came by with some water and "accidentally" spilled it on her turquoise dress. She screamed and excused everyone, saying she'd "take care of" the boy. Everyone knew what that meant and Husky immediately picked up Nana, putting her on his back, and the group left.

They found their clearing in at least an hour. It was a long way and Husky couldn't remember the directions. On the way, Nana woke up and started to walk by herself. Senri found a snake on their journey and cut it up, putting it on a stick in the progress. Husky decided he should've gone ahead and caught some fish before it got too dark. Cooro successfully found some delicious apples in a tree. Nana went to the river with Husky, noticing she couldn't find food on her own. She volunteered to carry the fish with him and he gave one of his very rare smiles to her.

**! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ !**

"Think this is enough?" he asked as he popped out of the water with about three fish.

"Yea, I think that's great." she answered, hooking them up.

"Good," he sighed in relief, escaping the cold river and grabbing his towel.

As he dried off, Nana blushed a bit at his body. He wasn't buff or anything, but he had some muscles growing around his stomach and chest. He tugged his shirt over his body and her blush became bigger, only because she caught herself thinking about wanting to see his chest some more. Once he got the shirt hole through his head, he looked at Nana and his eyes widened, bending down on one knee and putting his hand on her forehead.

"Nana, are you sick?" he asked with concern and she nodded.

"I'm fine," she assured him as her blush disintegrated.

"Good," he nodded, pulling his hand away.

There was a problem with the position they were in. Husky's quiet breath was down on Nana's smooth neck. His hands were on top of hers, which were on her own knees. He found himself beginning to trace circles on her legs. She looked down slightly, seeing his arms moving up and down her hips and thighs. He smirked when she looked back up. She noticed that lustful look in his eyes, not noticing his hands were slowly moving lower and lower, until the point they were underneath behind and pulling her up a bit. The lustful look in his eyes was changed with love when he saw that innocent look on the girl's face. He moved one hand from below her waist to her cheek, caressing it softly as her look of innocence held its look in her eyes, but her mouth changed from an "O" shape to a sweet, small smile. Her arms were now wrapped around the boy's neck as he nuzzled her neck lovingly with one side of his face, his nose breathing softly against it, causing her to giggle slightly.

"You like that, eh?" he whispered in her ear with his hot breath.

Her eyes widened and he licked the inside of her ear slightly. Every time it left, she whimpered quietly. He chuckled and gave her a kiss on the forehead before pulling away and slightly brushing her mouth, but not kissing it. He spoke right against it, though.

"We've got to wait, Nana." he whispered, still not planting a kiss on her mouth. "We're only eleven. You have no idea how much you mean to me, but-."

She finally took her chance and cut him off with a kiss. "I know,"

"Nana, Nana," she felt someone shaking her. "Nana, please wake up."

"Hmm," she opened her eyes. "Where are we?"

"By the river," he stood up, giving out a hand. "You fell asleep and you kept making moans and whimpers, I didn't know what was going on."

"Oh," she blushed a little. "I'm sorry,"

"It's ok," he smiled a bit, picking her up along with the fish. "Are you still hurting?"

"A little," she nodded sadly. "I shouldn't have flown."

"It wasn't your fault that she chose you to put up the tent." Husky assured her.

"Yea, but it **is** my fault that I actually did it." she sighed. "I'm an idiot,"

"Hey, only I'm allowed to say that." he warned her. "You may be a girl, but you aren't stupid like the other ones I've met."

"But, you call me stupid all the time." she blinked, not believe what she was hearing.

"Nana, I thought you were just another girl making fun of me at first, but you and I have grown since then."

"Mhm," she smiled, leaning her head against his chest.

_Man, she needs some sleep._ Husky thought. He carried her the rest of the way to the clearing where he met up with Cooro and Senri. They gave him questioning looks as they looked at the fish that was in her lap. He shook his head at them and gently set her down on the ground, pulling her blanket over her.

"What's up with Nana?" Cooro asked as he pulled a fish onto a stick.

"I think fear also kept her up for those months we were slaves." Husky sighed. "We might as well go to sleep after food. You know, take an afternoon nap for a while?"

"Ok," Senri nodded.

"Sure," Cooro smiled.

They finished eating their fish and snake and crawled under their blankets. Nana started doing things in her sleep again. This time, it wasn't any pleasure noises or whimpering at all. Instead, it was replaced by shivering and tiny screams. Husky shook the girl gently and she woke up slowly to see his face. She had a few tears in her eyes as she hugged him and he actually let her.

"It's ok," he whispered into her ear, rubbing her back. "You'll be fine."

"But D-Daddy…" she sobbed into his shirt.

"Your daddy doesn't know where you are." he assured her. "Plus, you have me, Cooro and Senri to protect you."

"Ok," she nodded as she pulled away from his shirt, but still hugged him with a little fear left in her. "Thanks,"

"No problem," he smiled down at her as she fell asleep calmly. He followed quickly after her.

**Ok, I hope you guys liked this one ;) More to come tomorrow, because it'll be Track Meet on Friday, which means…*drum roll* NO HW!!! I can type all day tomorrow! 8D Plus, you guys HAVE to tell me how I'm doing on my romance. We're getting into creative writing more and more in English, so you must tell me, k? Good! :) Alright, Natsumi Mukai owns +Anima. NOY ME!**

**Night guys! I stayed up a lil late again ^^; whoops. It's 11:23, so I'm going to go ahead and go to the bathroom THEN sleep, kk? K, nigh' nigh'!**


	3. When Husky Wakes Up

**Hoi guys! 8D How's your day going? Good…if it's good for you, that is. ^^; XD lol, so I've gotta listen to a song my friend told me to do and stuff, so remind me! Or…I'll do it now…after this HuskyNana vid…3 yes, I realize I have no life XD why you think I write so much? …Ok, Ke$ha's starting to freak me out a lil. 0.0 So, if you- HEY! THIS IS ACTUALLY KINDA GOOD! 8D XD lol, anyways *ahem* Back to my lil info, kk? So, if you want some more songs in here like "Good Night My Angel" like Nana's been singing or "Hot n Cold" or…sighs…even "7 Things", I'd be ok with putting it in, k? ;) dudes, I say k and kk a lot, don't I? XD K, so I'm going to start my HuskyNana stuff now, k? MAN! I HAVE TO STOP SAYING K! D xD lol, so I'm startin' now, k-UGH!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN +ANIMA. I ONLY OWN THIS FIC AND KIRA THE JACKRABBIT +ANIMA. (Kira's description comes later.)  
! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ !**

Husky woke up in about an hour. As he sat up, he noticed something was clinging him down. His eyes widened as wide as they could, which was barely any because he had just woken up, and saw Nana still hugging his stomach. Was she staying that way for an hour? Just clung against his stomach and chest? He laid back down, not wanting to wake her up or hurt her. He crossed his arms behind his head and watched the clouds, hoping Cooro and Senri wouldn't wake up and make fun of him. Before he could even think, he heard the girl mumble in her sleep.

"Even when the sun forgets to shine, I'll be there to hold you through the night." Nana muttered the song. "And even when we're miles and miles apart, you're still holding onto my heart."

He knew she skipped a few lyrics. Of course, she was asleep, so even remembering the song was enough to give her some credit. He could've sworn he heard her say "Because Husky and I are inseparable", but that'd only hurt him if he heard wrong. One thing he noticed was that she liked to sing. For a girl, he had some heart for her. It wasn't very hard to figure out that Husky didn't like girls, but he hadn't called Nana stupid in a while. He implied that he did, but that wasn't calling her an idiot.

"We'll be running so fast, we can fly…tonight." she sang out quietly. "I know…we're inseparable."

He chuckled slightly at this. Why was she singing a song by boys? That was all he that stunned him. She normally sang songs that were by girls or just la-la-la in some random order. Nana made Husky think about several things, especially why she was so determined to be his best friend when he'd mentioned several times that he hated girls. It might've been when he "saved her" from Cooro and Senri the night he wanted her gone. Of course, protecting her was known as apart of his job in front of things. He'd protect everyone else, no doubt, but Nana counted on him most.

"Hmm," by that noise, he realized she was finally waking up.

"Hi Nana," he said.

"Hi Husky," she sat up, stretching out her arms before grasping the blanket and wincing in pain. "Ow,"

"You ok," Husky questioned in concern, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yea," she inhaled painfully and sat down on her pillow. "It's just my stupid back."

"Let me see." he ordered as she turned around. He pulled the top four buttons out of their slots and pushed her bandages down gently. He saw that some of her cuts had started bleeding again, deeply bleeding. Her bruises had also become blacker. "Nana, you're hurting worse than yesterday."

"Man," she sniffled. "I thought something felt weird right there! What are we going to do? The medicine isn't working, I'm hurting more and you guys are doing everything to help me!"

"Don't panic," he wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "When you panic, I panic. I'll get the medicine, just hang tight."

"Ok," she nodded slowly as he got up to grab the bottle from Senri's pocket. He came running back to the girl and gave her his hand. She gladly took it, clasping it tightly in her hand and awaited the stinging twinge. "Now hold still, you'll be fine."

"Ok," she nodded, biting her lip down.

He squeezed the bottle and some of the medicine oozed down to her back. She squeaked in pain and held tighter to his hand as Husky took a bit of it and rubbed it on the cuts before wiping the blood off with the chin of his palm and smearing it on the grass. He placed the medicine on her cuts as she clung to his hand even tighter. Husky had to admit, Nana had a pretty tight grip and she could take some pain. He fought the urge to pull his hand away from hers; escaping hurt and entering relief, but his conscious forced him into thinking the opposite. After he finished putting the medicine on, pulled her bandages up and buttoned her dress back, she let go of his hand, but he saw her shaking.

"Nana," he sat in front of her, much like in her dream. "Are you going to be ok?"

Husky heard her tiny squeaks before she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him close. His eyes widened. Was Nana…hugging him? He snaked his arms around her back and carefully rubbed her back as the water from her eyes dropped down onto his light blue clothes. She pulled off in a few minutes and he wiped away any remaining tears on her face.

"I'm sorry," she said sadly, diverting her attention to the ground. "I know I'm ugly when I cry."

"Don't ever say that." Husky demanded and Nana's eyes widened instantly, staring at him with her mouth in an "O" shape. "You're not ugly when you cry."

"But I-"

"You're not ugly, Nana."

Her wide frown twisted into small smile, giving him a happy look. He returned it right back before he got up, helping her along the way. They both walked over to Cooro and Senri, who were both waking up slowly. Cooro grabbed Husky, thinking he was an extra pillow, by the neck and pulled him forward, resting his head on his. Nana giggled as she shook Senri a bit, waking him up fully.

"Cooro," Husky growled, giving him a good whack with his nearby staff.

"Ow," Cooro exclaimed, rubbing the top of his head. "Gee Husky, having a girl problem much?"

"What," he blushed wildly, bonking the boy's head again. "I'm a guy! Nana and I went over this before!"

"Sorry about that," she rubbed her hands on her knees.

"It's fine," he replied.

"Oh, if I do something to offend you, I get hit on the head." Cooro raised a brow. "But if _Nana_ does something wrong, you forgive her?"

"Not all the time," he muttered. "Now get up, we have to go find Rose and Kira today."

"So, that means more girls to the group!" Nana beamed.

"It pains me," Husky sighed, standing up. "I've gotten used to you, but Rose and Kira; I need a little more time."

"Where's Kira's mark?" Cooro asked out of the blue.

"She told me it was somewhere across her foot." Nana answered.

"It makes since." Husky shrugged. "Come on, let's go."

"Ok," they nodded, gathering all of their belongings and following him.

**Kira has a crush on Cooro ;) neh, idk if she'll be in here so much (probably get rid of her around the next chap XD u'll see why.) SHE'S A GOOD PERSON! Review!**


	4. Seeing Old Friends and Future Kids

**Hoi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. ^^; I've had a little writer's block and school work. TT^TT So sad! Anyways, I hope you guys have been enjoying your time. ^.^ Of course, it's almost summer over here, one of the most beautiful seasons ever! It also means no school! ;) So, I tried cosplaying with my brother and it went well. :D The only downside is that it won't upload. . Ah well. XD I hope you guys are enjoying the story, because here's more! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN +ANIMA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN KIRA AND THE FIC!**

**! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ !**

They walked for the whole day, trying to think of places Rose and Kira would be. Of course, Kira was probably kicking a tree somewhere, getting used to her +Anima again. After all, it took her forever to get used to it the first time she had it. Rose was probably looking for her little brother, who she told to run away before she had been taken to slavery. He reluctantly obeyed her and ran off somewhere. Cooro and Senri were walking in the back, looking for the two girls while Husky and Nana stayed in front.

"We'll carry on, we'll carry on…" Nana quietly sang the words, grabbing Husky's attention. She blushed and looked back up with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, it's what I did to keep myself from crying during slavery."

"It's fine, you can sing if you want." Husky shrugged and began looking ahead again.

"Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me, and other times I feel like I should go." Nana smiled, starting to sing again. "Your misery and hate will kill us all. So paint it black and take it back. Let's shout out loud and clear, to finally be men and hear the call. We'll carry on, we'll carry on."

"Nana, is that the song you heard in that one place we got some food at?" Cooro ran up to her with a goofy grin plastered on his face. She was baffled. They'd been in so many places before, she couldn't keep track.

She giggled, deciding it'd be ok to just say she remembered it from there. "Yea, Cooro,"

"I love that song!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

"Name one person who doesn't?" she smirked at him.

"Sir Grumpy over there might not." Cooro jabbed his thumb in Husky's direction.

"I'm sure Husky likes the song." Nana smiled.

"I think I even remember what it's called." Husky looked at the sky with open mouth, letting Nana and Cooro know he was thinking. "Welcome to the Black Parade, right?"

"Yea," Nana nodded with a smile.

Cooro nodded and talked to them for a few more minutes before going back to Senri, searching for Kira. Nana stopped her singing. Instead she was smiling, looking at the sky for some reason. Husky was surprised she stopped. She never stopped! Especially in her sleep. What was that song he remembered her singing the past night? Inseparable is what he thought the song was.

"I promise it will never be dark. I know…we're inseparable." Husky found himself humming the words out, one after another. The song took Nana out of dream land and jerked her into reality in an instant.

"You know that song," she raised a brow.

"You were singing it in your sleep last night." he explained.

"Did I keep you up," she asked apologetically.

"Nah," he shook his head. "You do that every night."

"Oh," she nodded and looked back at the sky. "I just like to sing is all."

"You're good at it." Husky whispered with a small smile, hoping she didn't hear.

"Huh," her eyes widened and looked at him.

"What? I didn't say anything!" he defended himself.

"Ok," Nana raised a brow and continued walking.

He sighed in relief through his nose and began walking again. Before they knew it, all of them heard a little sobbing from behind a bush. Senri's eyes widened, knowing who it was in an instant. He opened the bushes up, spreading each leaf apart, and looked down to see a little boy. He looked up at Senri lovingly and pounced on him, giving him a big hug. Senri let the boy wrap his arms around his neck and he slowly, carefully picked him up along with himself.

"Pinion," Cooro asked as Senri nodded. "Rose must be looking for him, then."

They all nodded and Senri decided to take Pinion with him as they searched for Kira and Rose. As if on cue, someone pounced Cooro at random. She pulled herself off and looked at him. His scared frown turned into a giant grin. The girl shared the same look as he did and he pulled the girl into a big hug.

"Kira," Cooro exclaimed.

"Thank goodness I found you!" Kira beamed. "I missed you guys so much."

"Yea, we missed you too." Husky cut his eyes. "Can we find Rose now?"

"She's on the cliff," Kira said, grabbing Cooro's hand. "I'll show you."

Husky smirked at Cooro then at Nana, who caught what he was saying and began to giggle. He shrugged it off and walked after Cooro and Kira. Senri carried Pinion piggyback style as they rushed toward Rose. Nana was about to run, but then noticed Husky's lack ecstasy. She sighed and grabbed his hand, beginning to run with him.

"Come on, silly," she giggled.

His eyes widened as he was taken away by Nana. They caught up with their friends and saw Rose. Pinion was set down gingerly by Senri and he jumped into Rose's arms. They both thanked Senri a million times and he nodded slowly. Husky told them he felt it was safest if they all stayed in a group for a day and they agreed. After that, they all decided to go back to the clearing that Cooro and the others had been in earlier. Cooro decided it'd be fun to race Kira back and she agreed. Her jackrabbit legs and ears popped out as did his wings and they were off.

"Those two…" Husky sighed. "They better not hurt themselves."

"They won't," Nana giggled. "They just like each other is all."

"How can you tell?" Husky raised a brow.

"It's extremely obvious, Husky." Rose smirked.

"It is," he asked.

"Yea," Rose said in a know-it-all way. "They're always together when we meet up with Kira and they tell each other everything. It's not that hard to miss."

"Oh," Husky watched the two scamper off.

The whole time back, Pinion, Rose and Senri began talking while Husky and Nana lingered in the rear. Husky stole a few glances at Nana as she hummed some music on and on. He thought abut what Rose was saying. Cooro and Kira were like two peas in a pod. Neither really liked to think so much, but they didn't like being called stupid, they were always being scolded and were as hyper and energetic as could be. Apparently opposites sometimes _don't_ attract. Did that mean he and Nana would never happen? Just thinking that thought made him blush. Nana noticed this and put a hand on his head. His eyes widened as he turned to face her.

"Husky, do you feel ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Y-Yea, you girl," he pushed her hand away. "It's just a little hot out."

"Oh, ok," she nodded, but disbelieved his explanation.

! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ !

When they got back at night, Pinion was sitting in Nana's lap, head placed underneath her chin. He wanted either a song or a bed time story after waking up while everyone else fell asleep. Husky and Nana were the only ones where awake and Husky told him he didn't know any stories and had a bad singing voice. Pinion then turned to plan B, which was Nana Alba. She gladly accepted his request and he fell asleep in no time just by hearing "This Little Gospel Light of Mine" for five minutes. She had such a beautiful voice. Husky was lying on the side of his body with his head resting in his hand, being held by a plopped elbow. **(A/N: The way he was lying down when Nana was thinking he was a girl.)** He was facing Nana and the sleeping child while he sat in the eleven-year-old girl's lap. She rocked back and forth a little bit, making them look like a perfect family picture all together.

"He's so cute." Nana whispered to Husky.

"Sure," Husky nodded, a smile still planted on his face.

"Hey Husky," Nana looked over at him as his eyes shot up to lock with hers.

"Yea," he asked.

"What do you think my kid would look like?" she inquired.

"Well…" he began blushing. "Who do you think your husband would be?"

"I don't know?" she shrugged, letting some blood rush to her cheeks. "What if…you and I…had a baby?"

"Um…" he began sitting up straight and moved closer to her. "I don't know,"

This time, Nana looked up at him dazedly and he returned the look. He sat in front of her now, neither of them knowing who moved. All they knew was that each was in front of the other and Pinion was curled up, asleep on Nana's sleeping bag.

"Husky…" Nana whispered. "Do me a favor."

"Yea," Husky asked.

"Pinch me, but not hard." she ordered.

"O-Ok," he stuttered and his hand reached out to her shoulder, slightly pinching it.

"So, I'm not dreaming this?" she asked.

"I hope not," he shook his head.

They stayed in that position for what seemed like hours, but only a few moments. Nothing happened because Pinion woke up again and crawled into Nana's lap. She sang a song for him as Husky gave up. Nothing happened, nothing was _going_ to happen. He pet Pinion's hair, trying to speed things up. It actually did, but they weren't in their same position, they just talked about the baby subject again.

"If we had a baby?" Husky asked.

"Mhm," she blushed, diverting her attention to the ground. Husky inwardly smirked, but kept a straight face on the outside.

"You really want to know what I think?" he asked.

"Yea," she nodded slowly with a short smile.

"Well," he looked at the beautiful night sky, getting an idea. "Nana, look at those six stars, right next to the moon."

"Ok," she lifted her head and saw six, gorgeous, shimmering stars brightening the sky in all their glory. "I see them,"

"If we had a kid, they'd be more beautiful than those six stars all together." he gave a small smile.

"R-Really," she stuttered and turned to him as blood filled her face.

"Mhm," he nodded and smiled brightly at her before covering himself with a blanket. "I'm going to sleep. Night Nana,"

"Night Husky," she smiled sweetly after putting Pinion under Rose's blanket and curling up under her own.

**Sorry I took so long. ^^; I've been having troubles and almost puked at lunch the other day, so it's been taking a while. Anyways, I hope you're all having great days! 8D I'm almost done with this school year, which means I'll be typing up more stuff. Just pray summer gets here fast and that I get good grades! Thanks SO much! I'll try to update ASAP. Night guys!**


	5. Dreams

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been too active. I have nursery duty tomorrow (or this Sunday, which ever way you're looking at it…it might be today in a little while ^^;) but my sleeping problem isn't getting any better. If you have tips for me, please tell me! BTW, if you guys are reading this, I BEG YOU! PLEASE MAKE MORE HUSKYNANA FANFICS! TT^TT Erm…s-sorry about that....^^; Anyways, I appreciate the reviews; even a little constructive criticism could help. ;) Thanks guys. So, my most recent review is from…**

**The-City-is-Alive****: Thanks very much! People really should make more HuskyNana. It kind of makes me sad that they don't. . And don't worry, as long as it's reviewing, it doesn't bug me. XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN +ANIMA ANY SONGS USED, OR ANY CHARACTERS BUT KIRA.  
~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ **

Husky woke up the next morning with Pinion in his lap. What was the boy doing there? Nana was right next to him, but not facing him. Husky didn't want to wake up Pinion, so he sat up and gently picked up the boy and placed him under the covers. After doing so, he pulled on his shoes and grabbed a towel, heading toward the river. Nana woke up once he left. She tiredly rubbed her eyes and looked next to her, expecting Husky. Instead, she saw Pinion sucking on his thumb in his sleep. She went wide-eyed and sat up, looking around. She stood up and stretched before pulling on her shoes and going toward the river to find Husky. Successfully, she found him right before he leapt into the river. Nana took the liberty of deciding sitting down and waiting for him was the best thing to do. He shot up with a few fish on a stick in a few moments. After counting up his fish, he looked toward the ground and saw Nana hugging her legs to her chest and placing her head on her knees.

"Hi," Husky greeted her as he came to shore, wiping his head with the towel.

"Hi," Nana smiled. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good," he sat down next to her and placed the towel in his lap. "How about you,"

"It was nice," she gave an innocent smile as blood rushed to her cheeks.

"You ok," he asked with a raised brow. "Your face is all red. If Cooro or Kira came by, they'd mistake you for an apple."

"Just a dream I had." Nana gave an innocent smile while her face became redder.

"What was it," Husky inquired.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to laugh." Nana negotiated.

"Have I ever laughed before?" Husky gave a straight face.

"I haven't seen you laugh before." Nana thought aloud. "Ok, I guess I could tell you."

"Ok, so what was your dream?" Husky became interested.

"Well, it was about Cooro…" Nana blushed. Husky didn't like the fact that Nana was blushing and smiling while talking about Cooro being in her dreams.

"Keep going," he tried as hard as he could not to become angry with her.

"He and I were talking and…" Nana couldn't continue without blushing again, only making Husky angrier until she continued. "Kira came by and kicked me with her jack rabbit leg in the back and flew me into your arms and we…"

"What happened?" Husky became more interested and leaned forward just a bit.

"W-We…you held me r-really close to you…then…" Nana blushed furiously and started playing with a loose strand of hair. "We um…"

"What happened, Nana?" Husky asked in almost a whisper as he leaned forward, letting them remain just a few inches apart.

"We kissed…" Nana stared straight into his eyes and he returned the look, putting his forehead against hers. "And I hiccupped in your mouth then Cooro farted."

"You...you hiccupped and he farted?" Husky couldn't hold back a few chuckles. His chuckles soon became little laughs and Nana angrily pushed him off of her.

"You jerk, you promised not to laugh!" she exclaimed.

"No, I never promised that." he stopped his laughter slowly. "You agreed that you'd never seen me laugh."

"Hmph!" she twisted her head toward the trees after standing up.

"Hey, I'm sorry," he stood up along with her after pulling on his shoes.

He let his forehead fall against hers with a flirty smirk placed on his lips. Blood immediately rushed to her cheeks again once his hands grasped hers. He placed something in her hand quickly and went back to the clearing. Nana watched after him then paid attention to her hand. She opened it and a small, white stone was in her palm. She gave a small smile and placed it on a bobby pin before going back to the clearing. She made it just in time for breakfast, seeing as Kira and Cooro were eating berries, Senri was preparing the snake he had caught and Husky was turning the stick holding the fish over the fire. Nana sat right next to Husky and Cooro gave her some berries.

As she ate the fruit, she stole glances at Husky. He was so calm after hearing about her dream. How could that be? No boy is ever fine after hearing a girl's dreams about kissing said boy. _Unless…_ Nana thought. _No! Husky would never feel that way about me! If he did, we would've been an item right now and he would've kissed me already._ She continued an argument in her head until the subject of her self conversation shook her shoulder.

"You ok," Husky raised a brow as everyone stared at her.

"Hmm," Nana replied and then widened her eyes. "Oh, yea, just thinking."

"About what," Kira asked. This caused blood to rush to Nana's cheeks again. Husky noticed this and smirked. He would enjoy seeing her confess she was thinking about a dream of him and her.

"Do you like the gem I gave you?" Husky saved her from embarrassment while turning the fish.

"Yea, it's great," she smiled in reply. "Thanks,"

"Mhm," he nodded and pulled the fish out. "Alright, everyone grab one and eat quickly. We have to get farther than usual today, so save some snake, fish _and_ berries."

"Ok," they nodded and took some food each.

After food, Rose and Senri each took turns carrying Pinion along the way. He told Rose that he was fine and could walk, but Rose completely ignored his requests and kept carrying him. Nana giggled at this while she and Husky took up the rear. She had left out some of her dream to him. She had one of those dreams where you think about the future; something like being psychic. She had a small smile on her face when she remembered seeing herself with a big stomach and Husky right by her side, rubbing the baby bump for just that split second. She accidentally blushed and Husky caught it.

"You feel ok?" Husky asked.

"Yea, I was just thinking about something." Nana nodded.

"Like a certain dream?" he inquired.

"Another dream," she said.

**Ok, NOW it's Sunday. XD LOL! Well, nigh' nigh' everyone!**


	6. Caves and Rain

**Hey guys! 8D How's life? XD Ok, so my arm hurts REAL bad, so this'll only be up a little while at a time, kk? K, so I hope you like the songs in here, I really like them! BTW, you should listen to them. It helps you understand the story better. K, so I'm also making oneshots a few at a time for when I get bored and when hw's done, kk? UGH! I NEED TO STOP SAYING K AND KK! Erm…uh, sorry 'bout that…^^; Alrighty, I guess I'll start now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own +Anima, "I Just Haven't Met You Yet" or anything else but the plot, fic and Kira.**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ **

The gang hurried in different directions. It was pouring rain and no one wanted to get wet. Soon the sun was covered by clouds, everything turning dark in an instant. Nana went wide eyed and shook with fear. Husky looked around rapidly, seeing that Cooro, Senri, Rose, Pinion and Kira were all gone. He huffed angrily and picked Nana up bridal style, seeing a near by cave and walked toward it. He put Nana on the ground gently along with his bag. He noticed that Nana had fallen asleep already. _She was probably too scared to stay awake,_ Husky thought. He sighed and sat right next to her against the wall. Her head collapsed on his shoulder in no less than five seconds. He smirked at the girl and pulled her into his lap and let her head fall onto his chest. She apparently breathed through her nose. Well, she breathed through her nose unless she was singing. As Nana rubbed her head a bit into his chest, she let her mouth open slightly.

"They say all's fair in love and war…" she sang. "But I won't need to fight. We'll get invited…we'll be united."

Husky's eyes widened

"You know it'll all turn out. And you make me work so we can work to work it out." Nana sang softly. "And I promise you, kid; to give you so much more than I get…I just haven't met you yet."

He thought about the words, despite the last six words. He did make her work a lot with the others. He replayed the whole song in his head; the entire song. He knew every word from her non stop singing. "We'll be united" rang in his head the whole time. He looked back down at her as she sang the rest of the song. He found the water streaming down her face and her hair was dripping. He chuckled just a bit. They were already on their way to a new town, meaning new clothes. Her eyes slowly fluttered open when a rain drop that had caused him to become wet fell from his icy blue hair and onto her nose. When her eyes finally opened wholly, she crinkled her nose in a cute way and saw Husky smirking down at her.

"You fell asleep during the rain." he stated.

"Oh," her eyes widened and she sat up completely in his lap. "I'm sorry,"

"It's fine," he shrugged as she got off of him and against the wall of the cave.

He stood up and stretched out before taking of his blue top, leaving him in his swimming clothes, boots and blue shorts. Nana blushed just a bit, but it disappeared soon. He grabbed some nearby logs and piled them on top of each other. He was becoming extremely aggravated with his work, seeing as how the sticks wouldn't make fire. Nana looked around and found two stones, came next to him and slid the stones across each other as a few sparks flew onto the sticks and fire was created. Husky smiled at her and she nodded as they lit the pile of wood. Nana sighed through her nose and let her head fall on his shoulder again. She was surprised when he accumulated his legs in a cress-cross-apple-sauce form and pulled her onto his lap. She looked up at him, her eyes still widened, but he kept on a straight face and continued staring into the fire. Nana gave a small smile, wrapped her arms around his neck and let her head fall against his chest.

"Comfy," he asked.

"Mhm," she nodded slowly, continuing to look into the fire.

"You tired," he raised a brow.

"Just a little," Nana looked up at him.

"What did you wanna do to make time pass?" Husky finally lowered his head to look at her.

"I don't know," she shrugged and got up. "What about you?"

"Well," he began to stand up along with her. "We could try and fall asleep."

"After," she raised a brow at him.

"After," he asked, returning her look. "After what,"

"Well…" Nana looked downward with her arms behind her back, foot digging into the ground.

"Yea," Husky asked.

"Never mind," Nana looked up at him.

Her eyes locked with his and Husky's eyes widened a bit as his arms lowered from his head to his sides. Nana moved closer to him and Husky wrapped his arms around her waist, their eyes not unlocking for one second. Nana got onto her tip toes and let her head clash with his. Her hands lifted from his shoulders and her arms wrapped around his neck. They're wide mouths turned into small smiles. They thought it would finally be the moment, but were interrupted by a rustle in the bushes. Nana became afraid and began shaking. Husky grabbed his staff let her go behind him as they moved closer to the end of the cave.

"Hi!" Cooro jumped out of the bushes, causing Nana to automatically grab Husky's staff and whack Cooro's head. "Ow! Gee what the heck was that for?"

"Oh, Cooro, I'm so sorry!" Nana ran over to him and hugged him.

"I'm not," Husky smirked.

"You're mean!" Cooro exclaimed as two-year-old would.

"He's not _that_ mean." Nana went wide eyed at Cooro.

Husky went wide eyed at her statement, completely stunned.

"Did something happen while we were gone?" Kira asked as she walked up to Cooro.

"N-No!" Husky and Nana screamed, red in the face.

"Ok," Cooro raised a brow and looked at Kira who returned his look. "Anyway…Senri, Rose and Pinion are waiting for us."

"Alright," Husky gave a single nod. He grabbed Nana's hand and pulled her up with him. "Come on Nana, we better get our stuff together. Cooro, Kira, you guys go ahead. We'll catch up."

"Alright," they shrugged and walked away.

Husky tugged Nana into the cave with him and let go of her hand. She put the fire out and grabbed her bag, slinging it onto her shoulders. Husky did the same to his bag and stood up. He walked up to the girl who was looking at the ground with sorrow spread across her pretty face. They're moment was ruined again. Husky looked down at her, not knowing why she was so sad. He put a hand on her cheek and her head shot up to look at him.

"You ok," he asked.

"Y-Yea," she nodded. "Thanks for looking after me."

"No problem," he said and waited for her to go ahead and walk.

She just about fell from being so tired. Her eyes were closing slightly and stumbled forward, almost hitting the ground. Husky swooped underneath her and she rested on his back the rest of the way. Nana wrapped her arms around his neck and began breathing through her nose, stating she was drifting off to dream land. He'd gotten used to carrying her by now. It didn't bother him much and he actually started to enjoy it. The only problem was finding Cooro. That didn't take to long because he came back to them in an instant. Seeing Nana on Husky's back, he asked why she was asleep again and Husky explained her wounds once again and Cooro smiled sheepishly, feeling like an idiot. He led them back to Senri, Rose, Pinion and Kira and Husky followed, wanting to get to sleep fast.

**Aw, she's sleepy! XD Well, this time, I finished before the next day. YAY! But my arm still hurts! D"X Alrighty, I own nothing, please review and…yea, love you guys. Night! *hugs you guys!***


	7. The Prince and I

**Hoi guys! 8D My muscle's getting better, so thank the good Lord Almighty for that! (Seriously, thank you!) I actually finished the WHOLE +Anima manga series today. :3 It almost made me cry. And it'd be ok if you guys reviewed twice, because I need more tips on this. So…here's my review response:**

**Kurochanwithwings:**** Thanks for the tips! Sometimes the comp. puts green lines under the words and tells me to use commas instead, but I'll keep your advice in mind. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own +Anima, the characters (except Kira) or any songs used. I only own the fic and Kira (as stated already).**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ **

The gang made their way to a field, Nana asleep in Husky and Cooro's arms the whole time. The two boys switched every so often when either one would get tired. Once they reached their field, Cooro grabbed Nana's pillow and put on the grass as Husky laid the sleeping girl down gently. He leaned down to her side and wiped the hair out of her face and took her blanket out. As he spread it over her, he looked down at her pretty face. Husky caressed her cheek for about a micro second before Cooro caught him.

"Why don't you just tell her already?" Cooro raised a brow.

"Excuse me?" Husky asked the boy.

"Why don't you tell Nana you like her already?" he asked again with a smile as he sat down at Husky's side.

"It's a little more than just liking her, Cooro." he explained.

"You mean like…love?" he asked as Husky nodded. "Are you even old enough to know what love is yet?"

"No, but I'm very mature for my age." Husky stated.

"It'd make some sense." Cooro shrugged and Husky raised a brow. "You're sort of like the dad of the group and you handle money well. Nana's like the mom who's preparing for new weather to come and spending money on clothes. She's also looking out for us and making sure we don't get into mischief right along your side."

"I guess you're right." he shrugged and looked back at Nana. "But I'm sure she doesn't feel the same way toward me."

"I'm sure she does." Cooro nodded with a smile.

"Cooro," Husky lifted his head toward Cooro. "Have you ever loved someone?"

"L-Loved someone?" he asked and blushed a bit, looking back at Kira. "It's not love, but I like her."

Husky shrugged and looked at the sky. It was getting darker by the minute and Nana was already fast asleep. He didn't know if it was the rain that caused it to happen or just the fact that it was getting late, but he didn't care. He was tired and he just wanted to go to sleep. He stretched and got out his pillow and blanket as Cooro began to do the same. Senri, Rose, Pinion and Kira began doing the same thing as them and were soon off to dream land. Husky and Nana woke up in a matter of minutes while facing each other. Nana was too tired to stay up for more than thirty seconds and fell right back to sleep. Husky chuckled and pet her hair lovingly before planting a kiss on the rim of her nose. After that, he fell right to sleep. Husky woke up in the morning to see Nana and Kira talking on the edge of the hill. He decided to go sit next to Nana and just stare at the sky. Once he settled next to her, she gave him a hug.

"Good morning." they greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning." he said right back. "I'm getting some fish. Did you want to go help?"

"Uh…" Nana was about to reply then looked at Kira.

"Go ahead and go." Kira nodded. "I have to wake Cooro up to get some fruit anyway."

"Ok," Nana smiled and gave her a hug then before she knew it, Husky was lending her a hand.

She smiled up at him and happily took it. He tugged her up and they were on their way to the river side. Catching fish together had become their thing to do together ever since escaping slavery. Kira and Cooro always got fruit together whenever they met up with her. While on their way to the river, Nana decided it would be fun to walk on the lifted, rock edges. Husky smiled as she walked across and balanced herself by holding her arms out. She accidentally tripped over her own heel and fell off toward Husky. He spread out his arms and caught the girl. Nana looked up at him, locking eyes with him. He would've kissed her if he knew she wanted him too, but he didn't. Instead, he put her back up on the rock edges and held her waist as she continued walking. Nana blushed, but she kept on with him holding her. They met the river side and he let go of her, jumping to the side and holding out a hand. She took hold of it and he used the other one to grab her waist. She settled her free hand on his shoulder as he lifted her off the edges and settled her onto flat ground.

"Thanks." she smiled at him, their hands still connected as her other still kept a hold on his shoulder.

"No problem," he smirked in a flirty way at her.

He kept his hand on her waist and left his other connecting with hers. They looked like they should've been dancing; causing Nana to have her own fantasies and rest her head on his shoulder. After all, Husky _was_ a former prince. Wouldn't he be used to things like that? _Myrrha, your name is Myrrha and you chose to stay in a position like this with me,_ Nana placed a small smile on her face as she thought of the prince and her dancing. Husky smirked, gaining an idea. He started moving his feet to the sound of the water splashing slowly and quietly. Nana's eyes widened when she felt him moving. She looked up at him and his smirk grew into a short smile.

"Just follow my lead, ok Nana?" he whispered and she nodded, keeping time with his feet. They finally finished and their foreheads fell against one another. They just smiled at each other for a few moments. Before they knew it, a group of fish popped out of the river. They let go of each other and Husky grabbed his pointed stick that he brought along, stabbing each one. Nana hooked them all up and smiled at him.

"That was fast," Nana stated.

"Mhm," Husky smiled back and stuck the stick in the slot between his belt and shorts while they walked back to the others.

Once they got back, Cooro was coming back with Kira, singing random songs that he had taught her while coming back with bags full of berries, lemons, apples and oranges. Senri had caught some snake and was cooking them. Husky and Nana stuck fish on two sticks and cooked them along with the snake. After a bit, the crew moved out into a private town with all their foods and belongings. Nana asked Husky with big, wide, puppy-dog-eyes if she, Rose and Kira could go get some new clothes. He nodded and the girls were off. Pinion grasped Senri's hand and pointed toward a toy store. It was fine for him to get at least one toy, so Senri took him to it. Cooro and Husky were stuck alone and decided to wait for the girls to come out, leaning against the wall.

"What'd you and Nana do?" Cooro raised a brow.

"I held her waist while she balanced on some rocks and I could tell she kind of wanted to dance…" he blushed. "So I danced with her."

"You're nicer than people take you for." Cooro winked while putting his arms behind his head.

"Thanks," he shrugged.


	8. The Strange Man

**Hoi! Right now, it's 11:24, so I'm only just starting a bit of this right now. *yawns* Omigosh, I'm so frickin' tired. . Meh, I'm TIRED! *yawns again* Gah! Stop it mouth! Anyways…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own +Anima or any songs used. I only own the fic and Kira.**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ !~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Rose, Nana, Kira, Pinion, Senri, Cooro and Husky all came together again in less than twenty minutes. Pinion got a teddy bear and cuddled it between his arm and chin the entire time while Senri kept his free hand company. The girls had just gotten new pants, slacks or, in Nana's case, a skirt and socks. Husky told them all it was time to head out and they agreed, following him through the towns. Kira had forgotten she got Cooro some bandanas to wrap around his shoulders. She quickly took them out and wrapped put them on his shoulders. He raised a brow at her and she only pointed to her foot and his shoulder, trying to tell him that they were escaped slaves and had to stay hidden. Cooro nodded, finally getting it. As they continued to walk, Husky was getting a bad feeling and suggested they make it to a clearing some time soon. Nana's ears perked up and she stood still for a second before tugging on Husky's cape.

"What's wrong," he raised a brow.

"There's a man over in that alley that's watching us." Nana whispered to him.

"We'd better hurry then." Husky stated and grabbed her hand as they moved up to the others.

He tapped all of their shoulders and twitched his neck in the direction of the man. All of them took a good look and continued walking, but picked up the pace after a bit. The faster they moved, the closer the man got and every time Nana went wide eyed or became stiff, Husky's grip became tighter. They got up to a speed so fast that Senri had to put Pinion on his back and continue his pace, only going a bit faster. Once they came into a forest, they all ran faster and faster until they decided they were at a safe point. Gasping for air, they all took sips of water from their canteens. Afterward, they decided to just rest up at the spot they were at already. There were plenty of bushes and trees to hide them, there was just enough light to last them a while, some space for sleeping and a narrow creek was just by it. As they waited for the enemy to come and attack, Husky kept a hold on Nana's hand. Cooro looked around in the trees, trying to find some apples, Senri, Rose, Pinion and Kira were waiting for Husky to finally say they could settle down, and once he did, his hand descended from Nana's and they all fell to the ground, gasping for air they had been waiting to let out.

"We have to be careful." Husky stated. "That guy could've been waiting for a chance to put us back in slavery."

"It's a good thing Nana heard it." Cooro jumped down from the tree branch, eating an apple.

"How the heck did you find an apple around here?" Kira gasped out.

"There's a ton of them at the top of the tree." Cooro smiled, pointing up to the bushiest part of the tall hierarchy. Husky's eyes widened and he tugged Cooro's collar as he stood up.

"Cooro, how'd you get up there?" he growled.

"I jumped and climbed." he shrugged with a goofy smile on his face. Husky sighed in relief and let the boy go, leaning against the tree he was sitting under previously.

"Good," he gave a single nod. "With you being a dummy, I thought you'd of flied up there."

"Meany," Cooro sniffled.

"At least he's not a pervert like _some_ people." Kira cut her eyes toward Husky.

"P-Pervert," Husky asked with a raised brow, then became angry with the girl. "How in the heck am I a pervert?"

"I know what you dream about." Kira smirked evilly as everyone looked at her. Husky became worried and suppressed a blush, trying not to make eye contact with Nana.

"How would you know what I dream about you…you…you dumb girl?" he exclaimed.

"When I get up in the middle of the night to draw stuff on your face, I can't always get it right because you'll moan and smirk and blush all the time and that causes you to turn and stuff." Kira laughed. "You sometimes even say the name."

"Who," Cooro raised a brow as he sat next to Kira, passing her an apple.

"That's easy, it's—" before she could finish, Husky slapped his hand over her mouth.

"I swear, you say one more word…" he muttered out through clenched teeth.

"Fine, fine," Kira slapped his hand away. Cooro gave her a friendly smile, his eyes filled with hope and wanting. Kira caught it and leaned toward his ear, whispering "Nana," in it and Cooro began chuckling quietly.

"Kira," Husky screamed while Nana slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Husky, do you want some idiot to come after us again?" Nana asked in a serious tone and he took her hand off of his mouth. He spun around on his already kneeled knee and kept holding her hand. Rose tugged on Senri's sleeve and he smirked at his two friends. Husky kind of looked like he was proposing.

"Uh…H-Husky," Nana stuttered, blushing a bit.

"What," he raised a brow then noticed she was tugging her arm away from him. He blushed a little and let go. "Sorry…"

"Yea," she put her arm at her side and shrugged. "It's ok,"

"So, where a we going now?" Cooro asked as he crawled next to Husky like a baby would.

"We could stay here tonight until things clear up." Husky said and everyone nodded. "Alright, let's go ahead and unpack our things."

They did as told and unpacked the items from their back packs. Once they were done, everyone went to bed; everyone but Husky did. He sat by the creek and waited for a fish to swim along. He found about two of them, but that was it. He sighed and hooked them up as he walked over to a tree. He hung the thing on the lowest branch and crawled under his covers.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

*It was now late at night. Nana, Rose and Kira were sleeping on one side of the clearing while the boys all stayed on the other side. Everyone was asleep. Everyone except Husky who was being beat up by a sleeping Cooro. Sadly, Cooro did this every night to Husky. The icy blue-haired boy sat up with a pout, just about ready to punch Cooro in the jaw. He almost did punch him, but he cooled himself down and sighed, lowering his fist and unwrapping it into a flattened hand. He pushed himself up with both hands and walked over to Kira. He leaned down and shook the girl's back a bit, causing her to wake up slowly.

"What," Kira whispered as she sat up.

"Did you want to sleep next to a dork tonight?" Husky asked as he jabbed his thumb in the direction he was sleeping before.

"Who," she raised a brow.

"Cooro," Husky rolled his eyes at her. "I'll sleep next to Nana if you sleep next to Cooro."

"There's nothing wrong with Nana." she cut her eyes at him then realization hit her and she chuckled a bit with a smirk on her face. "You just want to sleep next to Nana, huh?"

"Shut it and get next to Cooro." he demanded while blushing.

"Fine Sir Grumps-A-Lot," she muttered as she stumbled to her feet and made her way to Husky's past spot.

Husky crawled up underneath Kira's blanket and wrapped his arms around Nana. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes. Before he could relax, he noticed the moon light wasn't on him by the lack of brightness from the inside of his eyes. He opened his eyes to see Kira smirking down at him with a raised brow. He became angry with her and pointed toward Cooro. "Next to bird boy…now." he demanded while Kira giggled a bit and wandered over to Husky's blanket and pillow. She settled herself in between Cooro and Senri. She hugged the pillow tightly and was just about to fall asleep until Cooro began stirring in his sleep. Her eyes widened once he laid an arm over her side and began facing her. Blush spread across Kira's face when her best friend began creating a small smile. Apparently Cooro liked to cuddle in his sleep. Or punch Husky in his sleep. Who the heck _didn't_ want to punch Husky? She took out most of her anger on him by drawing on his face while he slept, anyways. Kira shook her head, hoping the red on her face would decrease as she snuggled the side of her head into the pillow in an attempt to try and sleep. Sadly, it didn't work once Cooro's other arm moved underneath the other side of her waist. _Holy goat cheese, what's this boy doing to me,_ was all Kira could think. What made her almost kill him was when she saw him open an eye at her slightly then pretend to fall asleep again.

"Cooro," she sighed. "I know you're faking."

"Y-You do," he whispered back as his eyes widened.

"Mhm," she nodded.

"Sorry…" he gave her puppy-dog-eyes and pulled his blanket over his head. She giggled and pulled it down.

"It's ok," she smiled.

"It is?" he asked with his dark brown eyes staring at her sky blue eyes.

"Mhm," she giggled and began hugging him.

Cooro blushed just a little bit and hugged her back as they both fell asleep. The next morning, they woke up with Nana and Husky hawking over them. Kira's nose crinkled as her eyes fluttered open and lifted her head, causing Cooro to wake up along with her. Nana giggled while Husky smirked and they exchanged funny glances with each other. Cooro then noticed that he was still holding Kira and sat up straight, scratching the back of his head. Kira sweat dropped and Husky crossed his arms at the girl, continuing to smirk at her.

"Well," Husky raised a brow at her.

"What," Kira asked.

"We're waiting for an explanation." Nana giggled.

"Seriously, you get onto me last night about Nana and now you're just going to deny that you were hugging Cooro all night long?" Husky asked.

"Well at least he actually got my permission to continue hugging me the whole night unlike _some_ people I know." Kira stuck out her tongue.

"But I-" Husky started but was cut off by Cooro's laughing.

"You hugged Nana all night long?" he laughed out.

"Y-You did," Nana blushed.

"Weren't you hugging someone last night, too?" Husky asked in a monotone voice and Cooro stopped laughing, Husky completely ignoring Nana.

"Yea, but Cooro doesn't say he hates girls all the time." Kira shot back as she stood up. "I'm going to go get some water."

As she walked away, she hit Husky's head and continued walking down the hill. Husky rubbed his head and watched after the jackrabbit +Anima. Cooro chuckled a little bit and flew after Kira while Husky and Nana turned around and watched them leave.

"Dumb girl…" Husky grimaced.

"Not all girls are dumb, you know." Nana folded her arms across her chest and raised a brow at him.

"W-Well, not you…" he blushed and she trapped him in a hug.

_Most of the time,_ he thought with a smirk.*

"So, you hugged me last night?" she unwrapped him.

"Well…" he began to blush. "You looked cold and I didn't want you to get sick."

"Oh," she said and stood up, dusting off her dress. "Did you want to go get the fish now?"

"We're not near a river, Nana." Husky stated. "All we have is that creek. And Kira seems to think we're still somewhere near a river, so unless she has this thing where she senses water, then we've only got two fish." he jabbed his thumb toward the fish hooked to the tree branch.

"Oh," she sighed. "Well, I hope Kira and Cooro find some food for us."

"And Rose, Senri and Pinion find something." Husky added.

As if on cue, Nana's stomach began to growl. She held it in discomfort and started groaning. Husky wrapped his arms around her waist and let her lay down against his chest. She did as he let her do and he settled his head on top of hers. She kept holding her stomach tighter as her hunger kept on. They hadn't eaten much yesterday and she was _extremely_ hungry now.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Apples or oranges, Cooro," Kira questioned from the top of the tree.

"Apples for me please," Cooro replied with a goofy grin.

Kira smiled back and picked off the apples. She jumped down and found a lemon tree not to far ahead. She **loved **lemons. As far as fruits went, Cooro and Kira loved them so much, it almost hurt when they spotted some and couldn't get any. As Kira jumped toward the lemons, Cooro noticed she couldn't jump high enough without her jackrabbit legs to get them. He smirked and tip toed over to her. Before Kira knew it, someone was lifting her by the waist to get the fruits. She looked down, expecting to see Cooro, but instead, the man they'd seen yesterday was there. Kira quickly grabbed a bundle of lemons and rapidly bit into one, faced it toward the man and squeezed out the juice until it reached his eyes. Once he let go and darted his hands to his eyes, Kira ran over to Cooro and dragged him away along with her.

"Kira, what's wrong?" Cooro asked, clearly concerned.

"That guy we saw yesterday, he's back and almost got me!" Kira exclaimed. Cooro's eyes widened and his wings sprouted, grabbing both of Kira's hands and flying up into the air. "Cooro, what're you doing?"

"Saving us," he replied and flew above the trees and into the small spot where they met up with Husky, Nana, Senri, Rose and Pinion.

Kira sat against a tree, trying to catch her breath from the rush. Nana quickly got out Kira's canteen and gave it to the girl who rapidly took it and consumed all of the water. Husky looked at Cooro with a confused face, then noticed Cooro's wings were out, upsetting the fish +Anima. He grabbed Cooro by the collar and glared icily at him.

"Why's your +Anima out?" Husky asked through clenched teeth.

"The guy Nana saw yesterday, he almost got Kira and I had to fly and save her!" Cooro's arms flew rapidly in the air as his wings retracted.

"R-Really," Nana became scared and darted toward her things, instantly packing.

"Come on, we're moving again!" Husky announced.

Everyone nodded and packed up any left over food, blankets, and pillows, anything that they had or needed to survive. Husky grabbed hold of his staff and Senri put Pinion on his back. The group ran off and made into a clearing far away. Successfully, they'd lost track of the evil man. It was already late and Cooro was sent up to the tree tops to see if anyone else had seen them. No one for miles was seen by Cooro. They each sighed in relief and set up their things. Husky warned everyone not to use their +Anima in public, but only when attacked and each agreed, nodding their heads.

"Let's get some sleep," Rose suggested. "I'm tired,"

"Ok," Husky shrugged and pulled out his pillow and blanket.

Nana watched him curl up like what happened was no big deal, but she knew that inside, he was a ticking time bomb, waiting for the next attack. He was very protective of them all; it was hard to believe he was only eleven years old.

**O…Mi…Gosh. That took a while! *faints* I've been working on this for a few days now. PRAY FOR ME! idk if I passed me history exam and my teacher threatened us with SUMMER SCHOOL if we didn't pass! Anyways, time for review response:**

**The-City-Is-Alive:**** Sorry about the short chapters. ^^; I keep writing these at night because of exams, so it may be short.**


	9. Author's Note

**Hi guys! This is just a quick note. I've been kinda having writer's block lately and haven't been eating enough fruits or anything, so I've been getting sick. Not to worry, though! I've just been taking a rest because I felt like crap on Monday, everyone's worried about the test on our first day of school (we got out the 25****th****) and I REALLY need some sleep because bags are forming under my eyes. I'm SO sorry that I'm not feeling ok enough to write some stuff out, but I'll try to fit in as much as possible! :) I hope you guys are doing well and will you do me a favor? My friend's mom's best friend died the 25****th**** and she's been having a real hard time. Please also pray for this second grader at our school who had to go to the hospital somewhere around the end of winter break and he isn't back yet (obviously, because we're out). He's been sent off because of leukemia (cancer for anyone who didn't know) and we're all worried. Please pray for those two and I'll try to upload ASAP! ;)**


	10. Lonely Lullaby

**Ok, I get it…this is hecka late. =m=" Sorry guys; I let you down. ANYWAYS! I'M TRYING! **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own +Anima, which belongs to Natsumi Mukai. I also don't Lonely Lullaby, which is by Owl City; just Kira, this fic, and this plot. ;p**

**IMPORTANT! ****If you don't remember most of this story, you may wanna refresh yourself by reading the past few chapters. ^^;**

**-\[=]/-**

**[Husky's POV]**

_I woke up with a fresh bruise placed on my right cheek bone. With a hiss of pain, I sat up straight. Quietly and gingerly, I looked through the bars of my cell. A sigh escaped my lips as I realized the +Anima were still locked in. It was impossible. Escape, I mean. This was beginning to be a tough fight. We were given little portions of food, not enough water, and they threatened to extract our +Anima in the most terrible way possible if we didn't do as they pleased._

_Slavery was the most horrible possible way to live. They kept the boys and girls separated…unless you count our second work hour. That was when I got to see Nana. She was separated from Rose and Kira most of the time; stuck with girls she didn't really know all too well. _

"_It helps to sing," she told me just a few days ago. I huffed as I slid back down to the ground, quietly humming to myself._

"_I'll dissolve when the rain pours in, when the nightmares take me…I will scream with the howling wind," I panted as I sang. I wasn't so used to speaking, let alone singing. "'Cause it's a bitter world, and I'd rather dream."_

_It was still quite dark out. This meant that the guards were eating breakfast. Some remained near the cells, but they disguised themselves to keep people from knowing their locations. With a small gasp for air, I collided onto the cold, dirt ground._

_I woke up about an hour or so later to Cooro, who was dumping water on my face. He beamed and called Senri over to us. As much as it pained me, I sat up. My head throbbed immensely as I was put on the bed made of hay. I griped in agony, hanging onto the rim of the bed for dear life. My knuckles turned white according to Cooro, Senri, and another boy named Roo. He had brown, spiky hair and somewhat-blue eyes. He was only about five years old. _

"_Husky," Cooro whispered, "are you alright?"_

_He then coughed and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. None of us were used to talking all that much. It made me wonder how Senri felt each and every day. My head was soothed after a few moments. Tears were shining in my silvery eyes, but boys don't cry. No, they…they don't cry. The guards already thought I was some dumb girl. I didn't need to give them anymore of a reason to question my gender. _

_I swallowed and looked up at the two, "Yeah…I think I'm alright."_

_Something occurred to me and I looked at Cooro._

"_Where'd you get the water that you poured on my face?" _

_He smiled at me as he replied with, "I'd been saving it last night. Just in case."_

_I nodded, lying back down. Roo came to my bedside and gave me a look with his giant, blue eyes. His kangaroo feet, ears, and tail were out. I went wide-eyed and stared at him._

"_Retract it," I whispered, "the guards don't like when our +Animas are out."_

_He shook his head and smiled softly at me. His older brother's name was Jake; he wasn't own a +Anima. Roo was our responsibility as long as we were stuck in the slave camp. I couldn't imagine being ripped away from a brother. Of course…that's probably how Rose felt. Nana told me that Rose's cell was only a few feet across from hers, but she could still hear her cry Pinion's name every night. _

"_No," Roo finally said, which cut me out of my thoughts._

_I looked back at him, a frown crossing my lips. What was up with this kid? Didn't he know he could be killed if he didn't retract his kangaroo? I sighed and scooted over. He gave me a confused look, which consisted of a cocked eyebrow, a scrunched nose, and a sideways mouth. I smirked at him._

"_You can share this bed with me if you retract your +Anima," I wagered._

_He thought momentarily on it, and then decided it was worth it. With a tiny shrug, he withdrew his +Anima and slid in next to me. It was still crazily dark outside, which meant we only had about an hour or two of sleep left. Cooro and Senri went to their own beds. Usually, we'd switch out beds. One of us would sleep on the floor whilst the others took the remaining beds. It was my night, but Cooro wanted me in a bed so I wouldn't accidentally kill myself. I didn't want Roo out of a bed—he was the youngest after all—so I decided sharing for the rest of the night would be alright._

_The next day scarred me for life._

**-\[=]/-**

_What a bitter day to live. We had to do eight work hours instead of six. I knew they were only trying to kill us faster, but no one else seemed to pay much attention to such a thing. During our third work hour, which was lugging rocks to the other side of the camp, the head guard came over to us. We looked up at him. We all had black circles around our eyes and back pains, but we managed through it all._

"_I've been feeling generous," he smirked at us, "we've decided to leave most of you alone."_

_Everyone decided to beam and cheer as loud as they could (it wasn't all that loud), except for Senri and I. This reeked of lies. Nevertheless, everyone worked as hard as they could. The guard decided the weakest boy and the weakest girl would mysteriously disappear. _

_Finally, working hours were over. We headed back to our cells, awaiting the slop that they called dinner. The cell closed and I noticed Roo wasn't there. I blinked and searched under the beds and through the corners. A guard with a tin bucket came by. His ladle filled with what looked like pig vomit. I came up to him and stood on my tip-toes._

"_Who were the kids that got chosen today?"_

"_I-" he began, but I cut him off._

"_Please, please answer!" I yelled hoarsely and mutely._

_His eyes widened as he pulled out a list._

"_Roo Carnation and Nana Alba."_

_Now it was _my_ turn to widen my eyes. No…this couldn't happen. This couldn't…they wouldn't dare! Would they? Would they really take two small children away? Starve them? Beat them? _Kill them?_ For the sake of the two, I really hoped not._

_At night I found myself singing again, tears rolling down my dusty cheeks._

"_Annmarie…I'll never forget you, Annmarie…" I sobbed, "I'll never forget you…"_

**Ok, that was a bit…angsty. 0.0" Sorry about that. Ok, so you've entered…THE FLASHBACK ZONE.**

**Again, I'm sorry that this is so terribly late! ^^; I hope you guys aren't mad! I'm on spring break and already starting the next chapter so…yeah! :D **

**See ya'll then!**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER! *holds a gun up to the chapter's head***

**Chapter: PLEASE REVIEW! SHE'LL DO IT! SHE'LL **_**DESTROY ME.**_


	11. How Enchanted

**Again, dudes, I truly am sorry this is so late! TT^TT**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own +Anima or "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift. I only own Kira, Jake, Rina, and Roo.**

_**CHAPTERS FOR REFRESHERS.**_

**Rina = 2****nd**** part of Chapter 2. :3**

**Jake = Chapter 9 (AFTER A/N)**

**Roo = Chapter 9 (AFTER A/N)**

**Kira = Chapter 4**

**-\[=]/-**

**[Nana's POV]**

_I sighed to myself. I hated it here. It was so lonely and dumb. The guards just locked me up in some dungeon-type place. It smells like urine, has more dirt than our usual cells, and is always dark. I'll never know if it's night or day. I guess that's how they drive you insane. For a moment I thought I heard footsteps, but then they got quieter. I ignored it until the cage-door opened. I gasped as a little five-year-old boy was thrown in. The guard slammed the cage-door and ran up the dirt steps once again, shutting the door as he left._

"_Hello," the little boy welcomed me. He had the sweetest smile on his face._

"_Hi," I replied breathlessly. How could he be so happy and calm? _

_After a moment, the corners of his mouth tugged at him. His eyes were brimmed with tears. I held out my arms to him, which was when he finally let it all out. He sobbed immensely into my tattered dress, choking through his tiny gullet was easily heard. I rubbed his back cautiously and carefully as his hands gently wrapped around my waist, like I was a mother to him. He backed away after a moment and I gathered that he had somewhat-blue eyes and dirty, spiky brown hair._

"_I'm sorry," he apologized._

"_It's nothing," I stated hoarsely. "What's your name?"_

"_Roo Carnation," he replied, "I'm five-years-old. Who are you?"_

"_Nana Alba," I smiled softly, "I'm eleven-years-old. Do you have…uhm…?"_

_Wondered to myself if what I was going to ask was an appropriate question? Would he cry again? I honestly wouldn't want that. I hate it when people cry; it's just so terrible to watch. Knowing you were the one that caused it doesn't make it any better, either. _

"_A family," he inquired, blinking his blue eyes._

"_Yes," I nodded slowly as I confirmed._

_He nodded his head and pulled a picture out of his pocket. Roo handed it to me gingerly, quietly asking me not to rip or tear it. I nodded gently, accepting the photo he carefully placed in my hands. He scanned over the faces. There was one unfamiliar one. Roo was standing right next to a boy who looked at least fifteen. He had black, short hair. He had some muscles here and there, but a small waist and chest. He wasn't buff, but he wasn't scrawny, either. He was just…thin and muscular. He had deeper, bluer eyes than Roo had, though._

"_Who's this," I inquired._

"_That's my brother," Roo replied, pointing at the older boy next to him as we slid down to the ground against the wall. "His name's Jake. He's fifteen-years-old and is my only family. My mommy and daddy died when I was four, so he decided to look after me from then on."_

"_Oh," I replied._

_I felt heart-broken! It was only a brief summary, but it must have been terrible to live through that. I wanted to get off of this subject quickly, so I handed the picture back to Roo. We leaned against the wall, looking at the ceiling of dirt for a while. He suddenly allowed his +Anima to emerge. I noticed that he had a kangaroo +Anima within him. I smiled as I permitted my own +Anima to be revealed. He liked my bat wings, or at least I think he did. He began to pet them mercilessly. _

_I stayed awake for what seemed like hours. It was so boring to just lie there on the ground, not being able to fall asleep. Roo was fast asleep on the ground next to me. He had a fear of monsters, so he took the wall side. I suppose I couldn't sleep because it was so dark. Oh, how I hated the dark!_

"_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go," I whispered my song, Husky entering my mind, "I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home; I'll spend forever wondering if you knew…"_

_I sighed, finishing the last verse as quietly as possible, "I was enchanted to meet you."_

_Was I enchanted to meet him? I guessed anyone would be if they met a prince, huh? I did grow quite attached to him. Whenever I needed comfort, I confided in him. Sadly, I didn't think he liked me. To him, girls were just annoying creatures with an extra rib. I frowned to myself. Could I be less annoying? Was it possible? Would we ever make it out of this place? I really hoped we could. If we couldn't…I didn't even want to think about it._

**-\[=]/-**

_I had apparently fallen asleep. I woke up either really early or super late. I didn't know and I couldn't tell the difference. Nobody would be coming to visit us any time soon. They left people in here to starve. That was easy to figure out. You'd have a slow and painful death locked up in here. _

"_This is me praying that," I began to sing as I folded my hands and bowed my head, "this was the very first page, not where the story line ends. My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again!" By this time, tears were leaking out of my eyes. "These are the words I held back, as I was leaving to soon…I was enchanted to meet you."_

_I found myself repeating this over and over again. Songs were such poetic ways to pray; especially if you had someone on your mind. I wiped away my tears as I quietly whispered out "Amen."_

**-\[=]/-**

**[Husky's POV]**

_I was lying on the bed, making a quick promise to myself. If I ever saw Nana again, I would never call her stupid again. I sealed this with blood by biting my thumb until it oozed the blood I wanted so desperately._

_It had been six days—almost a week—since Roo and Nana were taken away. We were in our fifth hour, shoveling dung. This was the smelliest hour we had, and we all hated it with exact rage. The sun was setting gently against the hills. I watched the beautiful masterpiece fall down. Cooro was absolutely beaming. I raised a brow at him as he jumped up and down. Senri noticed, too._

"_Cooro," I began hoarsely, "what're you so happy about?"_

_He pointed his index finger in the north direction. I squint my eyes to see what he was talking about. Then I saw it. A million little ants. They were all rushing toward the gates. I gaped at it. Was it really? Was this happening? My joy couldn't be contained anymore! Cooro and I hopped on our tip-toes as high as we could go, Senri beaming as he watched us._

_Soon enough, there was a large amount of noise at the gates as they were rammed down. This army of guards was no match to thousands of normal kids and +Anima. We went around, unlocking cells and running for dear life. I spent my time finding Nana as Cooro and Senri split up to unlock cells._

**-\[=]/-**

**[Nana's POV]**

_There was a large ruckus outside. Soon enough, a familiar looking boy met Roo and I in the cage. Roo hoarsely yelped with happiness. I looked over the oh-so-familiar boy, but I didn't recognize him, that is, until Roo shouted something._

"_Jake!" he announced as the cage swung open. _

_Roo leapt onto his brother, trapping him in a hug._

"_Hey, Roo," Jake smirked before looking at me and turning around. "Come on, I can get you as far as the gates."_

_I nodded and hopped onto his back. He handed Roo and I some bread as he ran, pistol in hand. Before we knew it, Jake had to let us off. A girl I had met in my cell named Rina grabbed ahold of Roo and floated above and into the air with her butterfly wings. I went into the air myself, sprouting my own pair of wings as Jake battled a guard._

_I hoped he would get out ok. But I had to find Husky, Cooro, and Senri._

_I felt something tap my shoulder and was exhilarated when I saw a smiling Cooro behind me with Senri's wrists in his hands._

_Now all that was left was Husky._

**-\[=]/-**

**[Husky's POV]**

_I saw Nana in the sky with Cooro and Senri close behind her. I beamed and waved my staff in the air._

"_Nana!" I shouted._

_I saw her gasp as she swooped down to get me._

"_Thanks," I smirked._

"_Welcome, Husky," she smiled warmly at me._

_I returned it._

_And that's how we've gotten where we are now._

**Mmk, so that's enough with the flashback, neh? XD Ok, next up is back to the normal plotline. I just thought I would refresh you an ickle bit, kk? :3 You good? Alright! Let's start up on the next chapter! 8D**

**3 DWZZ**


End file.
